Maxene Magalona Celebrates 31st Birthday in ‘Iskul Bukol’
November 24, 2017 Crowd-favorite comedy girl, versatile actress and the high school teacher princess Maxene Magalona gave a fun-filled surprise party recently to celebrate her 27th birthday party in Iskul Bukol this Saturday (November 25). Maxene Magalona (teacher) For the public standards of Diliman High School—the public high school as the current setting for the the longest-running sitcom where one of the most popular characters Maxene created, learned and teached, when she is doing full-time comedy. Maxene is her role as the high school teacher in Iskul Bukol which would make her known to many, eliciting laughter whenever she sclded Escalera sisters Joyce Abestano and Keith Cruz in the curriculum-based sitcom. Magalona, their students and parents invites here to taping as they prepare for fun-filled birthday episoide of the weekly Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom with her special guest, Tom Taus. In the opening scene before the intro, Joyce (Joyce Abestano) and Keith (Keith Cruz) posted a birthday girl Ma'am Alodia and invite the high school classmates and parents at Diliman High School for high school classroom birthday party. After the intro, in Aning's Coffeeteria, the Escalera sisters wish granted for Ma'am Maxene's birthday as Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) involved Ma'am Maxene's bestfriend, Raymond (Tom), also surprised her as he attended and joined the high school classroom birthday party at Diliman High School. Meanwhile, at recess, Raisa (Raisa Dayrit) learned Alexa (Mianne Fajardo) and Gabbi (Sajj Geronimo) to invite nearly everyone in a high school classroom party. Joyce, Keith and Raisa who loves the party to celebrate for Ma'am Maxene while she makes a party schedule for different activities (including when the parents and teachers arrive) and cards for classmates. Back in the classroom of Diliman High School, later that night, their parents and teachers invite at different times, the Escalera sisters gaves Ma'am Maxene where the classmates learned a high school classroom birthday party which decorated for Raisa. Joyce and Keith loves Ma'am Maxene wants to see Tonton as the first ever guest gave a birthday gifts and flowers to Ma'am Maxene as she loves a high school party. Then, Raisa meets another guest Rommel (Gian Sotto) whose invite with Raisa. Tonton wants to meet Patrick's mother Angelique (Giselle Sanchez), while Ma'am Maxene learned to meet Patrisha's father Anthony (Matthew Mendoza). Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu), Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) wish for Ma'am Maxene's birthday. Ma'am Maxene's friends Teacher Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao) and Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus) and her coach Robby (Robby Mananquil) wants to learn about a birthday party, while Aning Francia (Tess Antonio) knows that Alwyn (Victor Basa) participate a high school school classroom birthday party. As for Ma'am Maxene, the last guest is about to invite with Raymond (Tom). Anne sang for the song number and dance for Ma'am Maxene as she loves love a birthday party with the Escalera sisters Joyce and Keith, Raisa and Tonton. Catch the fun-filled classroom party at Diliman High School with Ma'am Maxene’s birthday girl in Iskul Bukol, this Saturday, 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. ''Iskul Bukol'' (November 25, 2017) :Taping today for Ma'am Maxene's birtdhay in #IskulBukol! on #IBC13. (Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) at the classroom of Diliman High School) (date: September 1, 2017) (Facebook) Classroom in Diliman High School (Studio 5 of IBC, Broadcast City, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City) (at 7:00PM) *(with cellphones and tablets by taking the picture for Ma'am Maxene's birthday) *Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) (teacher) *Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) (school uniform) *Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (school uniform) *Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) (school uniform) *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) (school uniform) *Justin Aquino (Justin Ward) (school uniform) *Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson) (school uniform) *Andres Bautista (Andres Muhlach) (school uniform) *Harold Montero (Harold Rementilla) (school uniform) *Mianne Gaviola (Mianne Fajardo) (school uniform) *Sajj Solizar (Sajj Geronimo) (school uniform) *Alyssa Umali (Chantal Videla) (school uniform) *Nathaniel Guevara (Nathaniel Britt) (school uniform) *Dexter Romero (Miguel David) (school uniform) *Jimmy Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (school uniform) *Angelica Pangilinan (Angelica Marañon) (school uniform) *Zhyvel (Zhyvel Mallari) (school uniform) *Lorin (Lorin Gabriella Bektas) (school uniform) *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) (the first guest) (Tonton invites) (with flowers) *Rommel Ungasis (Gian Sotto) *Angelique Loyzaga (Giselle Sanchez) *Anthony Vega (Matthew Mendoza) *Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) (principal) *Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) (teacher) *Teacher Alodia Montenegro aka Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao) (teacher) *Teacher Amanda Magdayao aka Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus) (teacher) *Robby Arellano (Robby Mananquil) (coach) *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio) *Alwyn Tejada (Victor Basa) *Raymond Padilla (Tom Taus) (the last guest) (Marcus invites) *'Birthday high school party at Diliman High School' (showing the classroom at Diliman High School decorated): *balloons *party hats *noise makers *party horns (party blowers) *piñata *goody bags *presents/gifts *party confetti *'Party food package' (table): *fried chicken *carbonara *Lumpia Shanghai *cheese stick *crispy ham and cheese roll *pancit *hotdog *donuts *cookies *candies *birthday cake (with candles) *ice cream (cokies and cream, ube and oreo ice cream) *cupcakes (vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and rainbow cupcakes) *iced tea (lemon) *Pepsi